In the art of welding, flux may be employed to protect the welding pool from the deleterious effects of atmosphere on molten metals. Fluxes also may be fabricated which clean the weld metal, modify its chemical composition, and influence the shape of the weld metal area. In addition, welding fluxes are available that contain specific amounts of alloy ingredients that transfer to the weld deposit. The cost and availability of a specific composition of flux can thus become a significant economic factor in this art.
This is especially true in submerged-arc welding, which involves creating the arc and fusing the metals under a thick blanket of flux. The tip of the electrode and the welding zone are surrounded by an envelope of molten flux above which remains a layer of unfused flux in a granular state. The flux must be generally piled in order to completely submerge the welding zone. Otherwise, flashing and spattering may occur, and the weld may develop a poor appearance or become porous. It is certainly economically desirable to recover as much unfused flux as possible after the pass of the weld. This reclaimed flux can contain slag, and small-mesh particles called fines. Both slag and fines should be removed from the flux before reuse. In the past, slag has been removed by hand-screening. It is now a goal in the art to develop a capacity to automatically prepare recovered flux for reuse, at a rate which will keep up with modern automated arc-welding equipment and which is compatible with modern automatic welding heads and flux hoppers. Attempts to accomplish this have met with obstacles. Such recycling devices can be bulky, heavy, and unwieldy. When the shop air systems are used to create suction, there is a tendency for moisture and oil to contaminate the reclaimed flux, causing weld porosity and cold-cracking in alloy steel weldments. Fines filters quickly become clogged and must be regularly replaced, incurring expense. Damage can arise from very hot, or very abrasive materials entering the recycling system. Valves and doors are hindered in their action by clumps of hard and abrasive flux granules.
These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a device which automatically separates slag and fines from recovered flux.
Another important object of the present invention is the provision of a flux recycling device incorporating self cleaning means for preventing filters from becoming clogged with fines during the recovery operation.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a flux recycling device which is light and compact.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a flux recycling device which does not contaminate reusable flux with moisture and oil.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a flux recycling device which is less susceptible to damage and malfunction from hot, hard, abrasive materials than the prior art devices.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a flux recycling device which minimizes the expense of filter maintenance.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a flux recycling device which is simple in construction and inexpensive to manufacture.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a flux recycling device which uses energy efficiently and economically.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a flux recycling device which is compatible with modern automatic arc-welding equipment.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a flux recycling device which can be adapted for use with hand-held welding equipment.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.